


the perfect sub

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Series: dom/sub oneshots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angry Liam, Angry Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Louis, Crying, Crying Louis, Dom/sub, Insecure Louis, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Subdrop, Top Liam, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: safewording wasn't an option anymore if he wanted his dom to love him, safewording just means louis isn't good enough for liam and his sexual desires, he needed to prove to his dom that he was the best sub he could ever have, even if it means being abused and hurt.he was a sub, he needed to please. he needs to please his dom, something like the night before could never happen again, he needed to make sure that liam only wants him and him only.he will be the perfect sub, even if he likes it or not.ORLouis is insecure and is in an abusive relationship with Liam.





	the perfect sub

**Author's Note:**

> This contains abuse, rape, non-consensual sex, it is a VERY unhealthy relationship, regardless bdsm or not. if stuff like this triggers you , please please do NOT read it! If you find these scenes familiar to your real life and that you may be going through the same type of situation, i advise you to immediately get help and out of the relationship, no matter how much you may love them! Anyways, grab some tissues and i hope you enjoy:) 
> 
> if i leave anything triggering of whatsoever out, PLEASE inform me so i can add on to the warnings! If you feel triggered in the middle of the story, PLEASE stop reading it:) Your health and happiness first.

"CEO of PAYNE Fitness spotted out of the club acting lovey-dovey with a new romantic interest! Is he cheating on his actor boyfriend Louis Tomlinson?!" The television speaker broadcasted loudly as Louis sat on the couch. The boy could feel his heart break, no wonder Liam didn't come home last night. Louis felt all sorts of emotions as he thought of last night, on how he knew how stress his dom was, and how he wanted to fix it.

So, he made a lovely dinner which was Liam's favourite, got some wine, drew a bath and prepared himself for some fun with the dom, however, that all went to waste when the blue-eyed boy had waited all night for his dom to come home, which he didn't. He had sent out dozens of texts, called him multiple times, but they were all ignored and Louis didn't know why, he does now.

Louis felt tears prick in his eyes, they were threatening to fall and Louis just let them. It hurts, knowing that his dom was cheating, and knowing that he had to find out through the press. He just didn't get why, did he not satisfy him enough?

Louis had always tried his best, to please his dom, to obey him, but maybe it wasn't enough. It could be because he was stubborn, or maybe he didn't listen to him enough, was that it?

Louis couldn't figure it out, could it be his hair? His weight? Maybe because Louid decided to leave a stubble? Maybe Liam think he wasn't as pretty as he was when he was 16. Louis felt the stab. He should've guessed it, who would want him? who would want to keep him? There are billions of other people that are prettier than him, that are less needy, that are less annoying, that are better. Why did he think Liam would keep him?

Liam was the top bachelor, he was a CEO of a successful fitness club with hundreds of branches across the world at the age of 25, he was hot, he was tall, he was kind, he was fit, he was the definition of perfection. And what was Louis?

He was just an actor, sure, he had acted in a couple of successful films, but he wasn't Liam, and why did he think that Liam would keep him? Why was he so foolish?

Louis was downright sobbing now, was it because his recent films weren't as successful as the past? That was because he decided to relax and accompany Liam for half a year, right?

He doesn't know, all he knows it that he's been replaced.

.~...

Liam screamed as he saw the different magazine articles and news reports, he just did a frienly gesture of helping his assistant, Jessie, who got one too many drink, out of the club and sent her home, but that resulted in millions of pictures of them together, her being draped over him.

He knew this would affect his business badly, reporters will show up, customers would think that him and his assistant are together, and that he's cheating on Louis, and Louis!

What would Louis think?! He didn't even inform him that he was going for a drink with his employees! He just disappeared, and he slept at his car. oh God, he didn't even go home! 

He immediately dialled his sub's number, he knew how much trust meant for subs, and he knew how much trust issues Louis have, he just wished he hasn't seen the tabloids.

The call ended up in voicemail, and Liam sighed after the fifth call, deciding to handle it when he gets back. For now, he needs to focus on maintaining his sales.  
.~...

Louis went for a full body shave, he needed to be like he was when he was 16. He needed Liam to want him again, he trimmed his hair, he went for a run in the gym room, that liam only uses before, but Louis needed to be the perfect sub.

Louis didn't eat that day, just continued to doll himself up into a baby blue laced lingerie one piece, prepping himself into the biggest vibrating plug, and getting a beautiful tiara that liam bought for him on his head. 

The tiara was sparkling gold, and it had a ocean blue emerald in the middle that reminded Liam of his sub's eyes. The one piece was laced beautifully, it hugged his body tightly, showing off his curves. Inside, he wore the biggest plug he had, which was also a vibrating one. He lubed himself up and plugged himself snugly. The handle was an electric pink colour ruby like handle. It was the most beautiful thing. 

After that, Louis quickly cooked a quick dinner, which was a little hard because of the plug moving in him, causing him to get harder every second. After dinner was done, he set up the dining table, and went up to put lipstick and mascara.

He rushed down and kneeled next to the door, he sat on his heels and his head was bowed down as he waited for his dominant to come home, to please him.  
.~...

"USELESS" Liam screamed at his new employee as he failed to do a simple task, it was his first day and the company hired a new helper to do things like photocopy papers, get coffee, deliver things, basically a page boy.

But Liam had ordered him to get important papers photocopied while he talked to a client on the phone. The phone call didn't end well, and the boy had to enter at that timing to tell him that the machine was broken.

The boy whimpered at the mans harsh tone, running out of the room when Liam ordered him to get out. Liam decided that that was enough for the day, he knew the day couldn't get any worse. He grabbed his things and left the office building, ignoring the paps and flashy cameras that surrounded him as soon as he came out.

He got into his car and drove home, completely forgetting about talking to Louis.

He got home and slammed the door shut harshly, not noticing the sub who flinched at the loud slam. When he did, he eyes darken at the boy, looking so sinful. He was too angry, and he needed some sex from his sub. He walked in circles around the boy, noticing how curvy he looked. He took a handful of his hair and tugged it harshly, causing the boy to let out a painful yelp.

Liam's eyes grew angrily, pulling it harsher, "did i say you can speak?" He spoke as he delivered two harsh smacks on the boys bum. Louis shook his head vigorously, he needed to be a good sub.

"So why did you?" He spoke slowly, the sub feeling intimidated. The smaller whimpered, he felt his dom's hand running down his back to his bum, and to his red, throbbing cock.

"Answer me." He said as he grabbed his balls harshly. Louis cried out, tears already flowing, "I-I'm sorry!" He cried and Liam just tightened his grip, causing Louis to choke on his own sob. "P-please no" he begged and Liam finally let go.

"A little slut, aren't you?" He teased as he pressed on the plug, "y-yes sir, your s-slut" Louis moaned. The subs words made the dom smirk proudly, Louis was his.

Liam's hands were on Louis' waist as he held the boy close, giving the smaller a painful love bite on his neck. The small boy whimpered and tried getting friction off Liam's dress shorts. Liam grabbed the boys bum, and pulled him off. "Did i say you could do that?" Liam practically growled. Louis cried as he felt smacks raining down his bum. "N-no sir! P-please!" Louis cried, he couldn't help it!

Liam grabbed Louis' waist and draped him over his shoulder, ignoring the sub's whines. He gave two smacks to shut the boy up, which he did. He threw the sub on his bed, giving him another love bite. He flipped the boy over, raining more smacks on his boy, letting his bum turn hot red. "This" he grabbed the boys cock and balls harshly, "is mine."

"Understood?" He slapped his thighs, "y-yes!! Yes yes yes I u-understand" he sobbed, "no more!"

"Oh baby, we're just getting started." Liam spoke coldly, pulling the one-piece off. Louis squirmed, and Liam smirked seeing the boy in pain. 

"That was a little warm up love, now tell me." He spoke as he retrieved something from the drawer, no doubt to spank Louis with. "How many spanks do you think you deserve." Liam said as he gave Louis a slap, a metal ruler, shit. 

Louis squirmed under his hold. "N-no more!" He begged, earning another slap. "Thats not a number." He smack his balls. "I-i don't know! I don't know!" Louis sobbed. 

"Hmms, want me to make the decision for you, huh?" Liam smirked as he pulled the sobbings boy hair, "y-yes" Louis said softly, earning a slap on his thighs, "yes who?" Liam voice was deep.

"Y-yes sir"

"Good." Liam smirked. " now, I think we'll stop when I decide you had enough."

Louis whimpered, knowing that he couldn't fight if he didn't want to add smacks. 

"Stand up, over the stool." Liam ordered. Louis trembled as he brought the stool out. It was a long , tall wooden stool that was kept in the corner of the bedroom for them to reach things, and for him to be bent over the stool meant that he couldn't be on his feet or his hands. he put the stool infront of his dom, trying his best to be bent over the tall stool, as soon as he was bent properly, he felt the cold ruler down on his bum, and again, and again, and again.

Liam went over to the drawer, taking out a black remote to the plug, switching it to the highest mode. Louis whimpered as his cock grew harder every second.

"Count!"Liam ordered, raining smacks down again. Louis gripped on the stool, trying not to fall, "One! Two, T-Three! Four.." He counted, sobbing. Liam vented out all his anger on the boys bum, and until the sixieth smack, he decided that the bum wasn't causing enough pain for Louis, which was completely untrue because Louis' bum was practically bruised. "Sit on the stool" He ordered and Louis felt his heart stop for a second, he had to sit on a cold, hard, wooden stool on a very bruised bum, and he didn't know what Liam is thinking about doing too.

"s-sir, please! no please!" Louis begged, he didn't sign up for this. He signed up to be submissive of Liam's, to be pleased, to please, to be taken care off, he didn't sign up for torture.

Louis continued begging the dom as he stood up, his safeword at the tip of his tongue. Liam growled, tired of the disobedience, he opened the drawer and took out a red gag, grabbing Louis' jaw harshly, "do. not. tell. me. no" He emphasised each word with a smack with the ruler with his other hand. Louis sobbed and screamed out a loud 'red'.

But to his horror, Liam didn't stop, instead he smirked and gagged the boy up, he picked up the boy and placed him harshly on the stool, causing the boy to screamed and sob for help through the gag, making the pleas jumbled and inaudible. The plug was pressed up, vibrating against his prostate. The dom looked sternly at the boy, ordering him to be quiet, and he spread the smaller's leg. 

He grabbed his ruler, too focused on his own satisfaction than his sub, he landed a harsh smack on the boy's balls. Louis screamed through the gag, causing him to be given another smack. "Whore" Liam taunted, "You best shut it. Now". Louis kept silent, but his eyes held so much fear. His dom changed. His eyes were cold, he was usually caring, and would continuously ask for the sub's colours, and this was the opposite, he was torturing the boy, he ignored his safeword. Its like Louis' punishment for not being good enough.

Liam continued raining his smacks down the boy's cock and balls, till its throbbing and red, but he didn't stop until he vented out all his anger. Louis cried, trying his best to keep silent. And with the last smack, Louis fell off the stool and down the carpeted floor. He whimpered, looking up at his dom while he hands covered his cock.

Liam smirked, as Louis shook his head vigorously, "pretty little sub" Liam smirked as Louis cried, not liking any of this. Liam dropped the ruler, his hand in contact with his dress pants. he shoved his pants down, getting himself off and cumming all over Louis' face and body. The white cum stained abit of carpet but it was nothing to what Liam could afford.

Louis tried resisting but Liam grabbed both of Louis' hands with his large one and began to stroke Louis' bruised cock. His cock gradually grew painfully harder, Louis whined behind his gag, "so pretty, its abit of a waste that you wouldn't be coming tonight" Liam said as he stroked it faster. Louis was about the come, when he stopped, and it was frustrating because he really needed to come and he's been enduring all the pain and now he can't even come and he doesn't know what happened to Liam. 

"Stay. Do not move. Or else." Liam threatened, and he walked out of the room. He returned with a bucket filled with ice. Louis hid away when he saw what he had in his hand, Liam grabbed an ice cube, and raising it above Louis' angry red cock, letting the cold water dripped onto the boy's cock, allowing it to soften painfully.

Louis whimpered, too tired from crying, he tried standing up, but he was forced down by Liam, Louis couldn't take it anymore, he felt sick, he felt so weak, and with another drip of cold water, he blacked out.

~

Louis woke up alone, in their shared bed. The sun was setting and Louis felt drowsy. It feels like poison is laced into his tongue, his eyes refused to cooperate and he shuffled around, wincing when he felt the bruises. 

"L-Louis?!" Louis heard his dom scream,causing him to wince and whimper. The older man ran infront of him, immediately engulfing him into a hug. Louis whimpered, memories of the night came flooding his brain, he didn't dare utter a word, didn't dare to move.

"You're awake" liam breathed out, but louis stayed still, not wanting to anger his dom. "Are you alright, baby? I'm so sorry about last night, i don't know what came over me, oh my god Louis!" Liam rambled and winced when he saw the bruises on Louis' arm. "I'm so sorry baby" But louis stayed quiet as he trembled on the bed, the pain in his bum was just numb and he could feel his whole body ache and sting from last night, but he knew he deserved it, he knew that if he wanted to be enough for his dom, he needed to listen and obey.

safewording wasn't an option anymore if he wanted his dom to love him, safewording just means louis isn't good enough for liam and his sexual desires, he needed to prove to his dom that he was the best sub he could ever have, even if it means being abused and hurt.

he was a sub, he needed to please. he needs to please his dom, something like the night before could never happen again, he needed to make sure that liam only wants him and him only.

he will be the perfect sub, even if he likes it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you somewhat enjoyed it, its very sudden and all but i hope you liked it regardless. should i continue with a part two? I'm not very sure with that but anyways, remember to leave kudos and love if you like it. if you find anything triggering that i didn't include in my tags, please tell me so others won't be hurt!! thank you
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl   
> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me in real life


End file.
